


Just deal with it

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: Also he's new but very much loved, Alternate Universe- Gang, Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Gen, Kim Yugyeom-centric, Past Abuse, Yugyeom is amazing I stand by it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yugyeom is terrified.Hojun, the man who's been watching him during the entire conference, is right next to him.For the past few days, he's dodged encounters with Hojun with the same finesse he possesses in dodging knives, meaning fucking beautifully. Yugyeom turned down invites to go out, made sure to always be with someone when he saw Hojun, and in the rare occurrences when he was alone and had spotted the man, seamlessly turned around and walked in the opposite direction before he was spotted. And he did it all with a neutral smile on his face, making sure not to upset the benefactor because of the current negotiations going on.





	Just deal with it

Yugyeom is terrified. 

Hojun, the man who's been watching him during the entire conference, is right next to him. 

He’s been trying to bribe him. At least that’s what Yugyeom thinks. Or maybe he’s trying to get Yugyeom scared enough to offer information about Seoul and its leaders. As if that would work after years of living with the Wings Daesungs. Either way, though he doesn’t really know why Hojun picked _him,_ the past few days he’s been trying to corner Yugyeom, asking too many questions on things he shouldn’t know about, and offering a fucking reward in return.

“I’m sure an arrangement between the two of us would be beneficial for everyone,” he’d smirked, “after all, I _am_ quite important, and have a substantial amount of influence that could benefit you in the long run,”

And that’s only one of the problems he’s caused Yugyeom.

The last couple of meetings Hojun has started getting violent as well. It’s not unbearable- at least compared to Wings- but at the third meeting the two of them had, he’d slapped Yugyeom when he’d interrupted Hojun by accident as he tried to say an excuse to get away, and hadn’t let him go until Yugyeom had wrenched his way out of Hojun’s grip, mumbling nonsense before escaping to the compound.

His arm's still bruised with the amount of force Hojun used.

And the slap was only one of many. Yugyeom had found it strange the first time Hojun hit him, since he hadn’t seen the Seoul Daesungs punish anyone like that before. But in the end, it probably was because Yugyeom’s been trying to stay on their good side since he joined Seoul and so hadn’t been punished yet, unlike in Wings where he and the others got in trouble for every little thing they did.

Secretly, he’d also been scared of the Seoul Daesungs since Hojun had first raised a hand to him. He thought that Seoul would be different from Wings, and even though he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up Yugyeom still feels a little betrayed at the fact that the leaders of Seoul aren’t how they came off to him at the beginning.

But Seoul isn’t that horrible if he’s being honest. The Daesungs all seem fair and they haven’t hurt him yet, and the rules they have are much more lenient than Wings. They were actually concerned when he told them about the cartels in Ilsan, and even put the raids he’d proposed on the top of their to-do list, unlike Chinhua and Junghua who’d just laughed it off and made him and the others do it during the small bits of free time they were given.

But he’s still more cautious around them now, not exactly avoiding them but being more reclusive during the meetings they’ve had after the conferences this past week. Most of the them haven’t noticed (Yugyeom thinks it’s because they’re all so tired after all the meetings with Seoul’s benefactors), but Mark and Jin hyung had asked him yesterday if everything was alright when he’d turned down a raid planning session with the four youngest leaders, instead saying that he’d work on his own.

It didn’t help his case that while he’d been asked, the two main spokespeople of the twelve Daesungs (Jaebum and Namjoon hyung) were arguing. Yugyeom understood that their tempers were shot after the draining meetings this week but he’d still been on edge when their volume got louder after a particular comment (raised voices were never a good thing in Wings). When he’d quietly replied nothing was wrong and Hoseok hyung (sick of the fight that was brewing in front of him) had snapped at him to speak louder, Yugyeom reacted. Badly. He’d flinched before repeating his answer, louder but in a monotone, gazed fixed to the floor, and then left as soon as he could. Completely missing the looks that Jin and Mark hyung had shot Hoseok, as well as the guilt that flooded Hoseok’s face, and instead berating himself because now they _know_ something’s up how could he be so _stupid_.

So he’s been avoiding them too, since then.

On top of avoiding Hojun.

For the past few days, he's dodged encounters with Hojun with the same finesse he possesses in dodging knives, meaning fucking beautifully. Yugyeom turned down invites to go out, made sure to always be with someone when he saw Hojun, and in the rare occurrences when he was alone and had spotted the man, seamlessly turned around and walked in the opposite direction before he was spotted. And he did it all with a neutral smile on his face, making sure not to upset the benefactor because of the current negotiations going on.

 ‘Those years in Wings finally payed off,’ he’s thought bitterly, more than a few times.

That doesn’t mean he got off free though. Hojun’s still managed to corner him now, trying to keep friendly conversation while looking at Yugyeom with interest in his eyes. He’s been forced into accompanying Hojun in his journey towards the exit of the compound, and not trying to seem rude and ruin the current negotiations, Yugyeom can only keep silent while tensing under the hand Hojun has at the small of his back.

It makes his skin crawl. 

And Yugyeom can't do anything to make him go away. He has a meeting about the raids with the rest of the Seoul Daesung’s in twenty minutes, and he’s going to be late if he goes with Hojun, but he can’t get out of this and Hojun had already gotten angry at him yesterday. He’s probably going to try and make a deal with him, whether he wants it or not.

He's tried being polite, and he can’t be rude, and with the amount of refusals he’s given, any normal person must have gotten the picture by now. So either Hojun is extremely dense or he doesn't care what Yugyeom wants. 

Either option terrifies him. 

Yugyeom could kick his ass. Or beat Hojun to the ground if he continues. He’s not opposed to violence, and knows despite his modesty that he's one of the best fighters out there. But if Bangtan and Got7 don’t believe him (and why would they believe the word of a rookie over a _benefactor_ ), that option would at best leave him kicked out of the gang, and Seoul by extension after being punished, and at worst have him gifted to the man's company as a peace offering. 

He remembers the punishments they used to get in Wings, where endangering a deal could land you in such deep shit you'd still get nightmares. One time when he, Kookie, and Kyunnie had pissed off a benefactor enough to make her end a drug deal with Chinhua, Chinhua had been furious. His punishment brutal and without mercy. He'd even gone further by offering Changkyun to appease the lady. She'd declined, and still had broken the deal, and the repercussions for their actions had been even worse.

No one complained though, when they realized the other option was Changkyun coming back to them the day after only to cry in their arms, an even more haunted look appearing in his eyes, just like every one of them after a ‘session’.

But thinking of Wings only hurts Yugyeom. Knowing that he abandoned his brothers and sisters and knowing that there's nothing he can do for them now except continue on. Not with the promise they'd made to each other so long ago. 

_"If you get out, stay out, do you understand? None of us want anyone back in this hellhole. If you manage to escape, you move on and do what none of us can."_

_All anyone can do is nod._

He’s not going to follow his promise. He doesn’t think anyone would if they escaped, especially if they were the only one who did so. But where he is right now won’t help any of them. Can’t help any of them. Kookie or Sehunnie or Sanha. He needs to be higher up than he is now to get the resources needed for whatever they're going to pull off to get everyone out of that hellhole.

But that won't help him get out of this situation, and thinking of the past only serves as a reminder to not screw up the deal. 

The deal. Something that the Daesung’s had been trying to secure with multiple benefactors. What the terms comprise of Yugyeom doesn’t know. He still hasn’t sat in the meetings despite being offered to by Jaebum and the others (it just doesn’t feel right acting in the place of a Daesung when he isn’t one. At least not officially. Not even if he wants to be, because he’ll be that one step closer to helping Kookie and the others get _out_ ), so he doesn’t know if it’s resources or information that’s being traded. Only that it’s valuable enough for all 12 of them to spend nearly a week in meetings and negotiations.

So Yugyeom can’t screw it up for everyone.

He still hasn't seen the leaders of Seoul angry yet, and he doesn't want to anytime in the future. Not when he's become closer to them and started liking them and earning their trust. They'll never be Kookie or Lisa or anyone else.  But they're starting to be something more than just his new leaders, and slowly becoming more like his equals.

In fact, he'd say they're starting to treat him like a Daesung as well, despite him keeping a distance. Letting him listen in on their raid ideas, listening to his comments. Slowly giving him more and more responsibility.

They'd been suspicious at first, all of them. Namjoon and Yoongi hyung, Jaebum and Jinyoung hyung, even much more trusting souls like Jimin and Taetae hyung. They’d wondered, and Yugyeom didn’t fault them for it, about how a supposed rookie (he’s never confirmed or denied if he was new to this, and they’d just assumed based on his age) could fight as well as he does and know the components needed to lead a gang. But he'd never given them any explanation and they'd never asked for one. Yugyeom didn't think there was an easy way for him to say he'd been one of the upper tiers in _Wings_. 

And that's even more of a reason to not screw up. He's finally earned a little bit of their respect and trust. He can't lose that, not with the promises he's made to the people he's left behind. 

So when Hojun loses patience, loses control. When he gives up the pleasantries after yet another instance of Yugyeom rejecting his offer, and grabs Yugyeom before slamming him into the wall. When he begins touching him, pulling at his clothes, saying that Yugyeom’s such a “little tease who needs to be taught who has the real power”, that “he should learn to obey his superiors,” Yugyeom does nothing.

Or at least he tries to. His head slams into the wall and he jerks for a moment at the brief strike of pain, another flinch at Hojun’s words, “superiors” echoing in his head long after being said, and when Hojun grabs his jaw and forces Yugyeom’s head towards his, Yugyeom resists, even if it’s just for a moment, before he realises who he’s dealing with and drops his hands to his sides, taking his punishment.

A part of him screams at himself, to do anything, to not just sit there and do nothing. Because Jungkook didn't stay behind for this. Lisa didn't get beaten for every mistake she made for this. Changkyun and Sehun and Sanha and everyone didn't and still don’t suffer in that fucking hellhole for Yugyeom to stay still and do nothing. Because it would be so easy to fight back. Blow to nose, blow to the crotch, break his knee, run.

But Jungkook and the rest aren't here. They're still back at Wings, trying to survive, maybe even dead, still slaves to Chinhua. While he's out here free and slowly becoming a leader of Seoul, trying to do everything to get them out as soon as possible. He can't endanger that, can't give up their sacrifice. (And a part of him feels like he deserves it, after leaving the others behind.)

So Yugyeom accepts his fate with a horrible sort of apathy, feeling Hojun's clammy hands on him, pasty lips pressing against his neck. And tries not to think of the past. But he still remembers and he doesn't want to go through that again. So it's really no surprise when he starts crying, and squeezes his eyes shut before turning his head to the side. Trying to pretend that nothing's happening. 

He fails miserably.

* * *

Mark's the first one to notice anything. 

Him, Jackson and Yoongi were taking a walk down the compound, relaxing after the numerous boring meetings they'd had this past week. 

The meeting room today had been stuffy and overcrowded, with more than two dozen benefactors and their teams there along with the eight of them. They'd been forced to wear their masks and gear, the rest of the world not knowing how many Daesungs were there in Seoul and them wanting to keep it that way. Today's meeting had dragged on for six hours. Four for the actual meeting and then two just for the leaders so they could conference about the terms proposed today. 

Conferences are on the list of all the shitty things he hates about being a Daesung. No one can agree to anything. It’s a bunch of people stuck in a room together for two hours at minimum. The meetings are long, there are always at least 5 assassination attempts, and they have to find the culprit and kill them before the conference is over. 

Ugh. Mark envies the four maknaes, taking a well-deserved break as they get to stay behind to work on the next ring raid while he and the others suffer. Mark had to be there because one of the benefactors is Chinese, and so he had to translate, Jackson being there for the same reason. Of course, it's also because his division and the terms they’d established before was brought up during the last meeting for a reprisal and he needed to be present to discuss it. And then there’s also the fact that that it's funny to see people's expressions when four new people appear as the Daesungs, but he _really_ wishes he could be home and in bed right now. 

He glances around towards the other two in his company, and they definitely feel the same way. Yoongi-hyung has even more bags under his eyes than usual, and looks like he’s just about to collapse in exhaustion. Mark sympathises. Out of the twelve of them, Yoongi-hyung is the only one who’s been to all of the meetings so far in the conference. So many people had been trying to ask for a reprisal on the terms for the nightclubs and the money earned from them. The nightclubs aren’t Yoongi-hyungs division, but there are far too many things to take care of in Seoul for only twelve main Daesungs (at least on record) that as of right now, besides the obvious ones their divisions are just what they feel like doing.

As usual, Yoongi-hyung takes too much onto himself. Mark can understand trying to take lessen the burden on Tae-tae, who’s usually in charge of most things on the semi-legal side. After what happened last year they’re all a little protective of the maknaes whether they admit it or not.

But Yoongi is doing too much, so Mark plans to stage an intervention to make sure that he gets at least seven hours of sleep tonight. He’ll steal the keys for his studio. It might get him horribly butchered and killed when hyung eventually finds out who did it, but it’s for the greater good (making sure that Yoongi doesn’t snap and kill any annoying benefactors during the conference and ruin all the deals they’ve been in the process of making), so he’s willing to sacrifice himself. If worst comes to pass and Yoongi-hyung manages to break in to his studio with Bammie’s or Jimin’s help like last time, he can always hide behind Jin-hyung and Jinyoung and point fingers at Yoongi saying that he isn’t taking care of himself. It’ll get them killed later on but the job will be done. That is however, the last case scenario for any of them since the place will be on virtual lockdown till both Jin-hyung and Jinyong verify that everyone’s rested and fed. Forgetting about themselves like usual until Joonie and Jaebummie step in.

Come to think of it, Jin-hyung and Jinyoung haven’t rested in a while either. Both of them had to be there for the past three meetings to smoothen the gap between the benefactors and the Daesungs and even before that they’d been working on the drops and locations and how to manage a gang that’s influence is larger than a city. Mark’ll have to make sure they sleep as well. He’ll lock them in their bedrooms for the night and steal their laptops. Jackson will definitely help him.

Jackson seems like the only unaffected one out of all of them, Mark thinks as he glances at him. He’s happily chattering to a half-listening Yoongi about something or another, being his loud usual self and trying to keep everyone’s mood up, nevermind the prevalent bags under his eyes and the tired set of his shoulders, the exhaustion present in him (and all of them to be honest) kept back by sheer willpower.

They all need rest, and luckily the conference will be over in just two days so if they can all hold out till then they might be able to relax.

But right now there’s another meeting in twenty minutes, where they have to discuss the raid scheduled for three days from now (it’s the earliest they can be sure they’d be ready to take on the trafficking ring they’re currently working to bring down). This time Yugyeom will be there because rookie or not that kid has skills, and the ability to use them, as well as enough experience (even if he won’t admit it) at raids and pretty much everything else. Mark is looking forward to it. Not the fact that they’re going to be discussing another ring that they had been so blind to miss before Yugyeom had brought it up, but the fact that Yugyeom will be there. He’s gotten closer with Yugyeom since he joined and it’s always fun to see him interact with the other maknaes (it’s more fun to tease him and laugh at his cute blushing face).

Mark’s missed him, so used to having Yugyeom around for the past few months that it feels strange he hasn’t seen much of him this week. It’s strange as well, that Yugyeom declined their invitation to sit in on the meetings. Anyone else would be jumping at a chance to sit in on the conference exclusively between the Seoul Daesungs and benefactors. But Yugyeom hadn’t shown any inclination when Youngjae had insisted, instead saying he’d work on the plan for the raid by himself. And while Mark understood -Yugyeom is undoubtedly the most skilled at raids and effectively infiltrating and collapsing an organization from within- something seemed off at his reply.

He’d also been jumpy the past few days. Just yesterday when Hobi had snapped at Yugyeom, he had flinched. Hobi still feels guilty, especially since Yugyeom’s been avoiding him since then, but everytime Mark tries to broach the subject, Yugyeom shuts down and diverts the topic to something else.

He’ll try to see what happened after today’s meeting. He- actually all of them- want to know if they did something that put Yugyeom off, hurt him by accident. And what they can do to fix it.

It's just when he's thinking of Yugyeom, that he hears it.

His senses are sharper than most, so he's not surprised that Jackson and Yoongi give him questioning looks when he stops in his path. 

It's sounds- it sounds like there are two people nearby, he can hear both breathing harshly.

Mark's confused. No one is supposed to be here, since the meeting ended nearly a full hour ago. The only people that are supposed to be around are the Daesungs, and Yugyeom, and Yugyeom should already be in the common room.

It’s probably his imagination, Mark’s been tired and sleep deprived well before the conference started, he’ll just pretend he stopped for nothing.

But then Jackson hears it as well, his senses nearly as good as Mark's, and his face twists into confusion. However, unlike Mark, Jackson isn’t content with letting things be, so Mark watches as Jackson slips his mask on before walking towards the direction of the noise.

Mark sighs, doing the same, then surging ahead.

It’s best to get it over with.

So he isn’t quite looking when he rounds the corner to the storage compound that they’ve heard the noise from, and starts speaking.

"Hey, listen, currently only the Seoul Daesungs are allowed to stay in the compound, so if you could…” Mark trails off as he takes in the scene in front of him. 

One of the benefactors, Hojun, he thinks distractedly, is holding someone up against the wall, kissing his neck and pulling at him. 

On closer inspection, Yugyeom is the one who's apparently making out with Hojun-ssi, and okay, Mark definitely didn't expect Yugyeom to be there. But he doesn't mind that Yugyeom's with a guy, only slightly judges his choice in partners, and is on his way to drag Yoongi and Jackson back away so that Yugyeom and what's-his-face can... continue. 

Until he takes a proper look at scene.

The man is rough, holding onto Yugyeom's arms with enough force that his hands turn white, and he's caging him in. What captures his attention though is Yugyeom. 

Who isn't doing anything. 

Whose hands clasped into fists, and are pressed to his sides.

Whose head is turned away, lips mouthing something that Mark realises with growing horror looks remarkably like small 'no's. 

Who’s silently crying.

Marks freezes on the spot. 

* * *

Jackson doesn't think. He just reacts. 

Mark and Yoongi are frozen next to him, but he doesn't pay them any mind as he strides over to Yugyeom, before ripping Hojun away from him. 

The man turns, a snarl curling his lips before he resisters the intricate mask on Jackson's face, and what it signifies. His expression smooths down. 

Yugyeom slides down the wall before curling up into a ball. 

Jackson shoots him a worried look before returning his attention to the man in his grasp, the anger that's growing inside of him finally been given an outlet.

"And just what the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” he growls.

Hojun straightens up before shooting him a scathing look.

"What does it look like? I'm spending some quality time with someone," he sneers.

At that, Yugyeom jerks and lowers his head even more. Jackson frowns, growing worried. It isn't like Yugyeom to act like this. Hojun should at least have had an arm broken by now, but Yugyeom did _nothing_.  

But Jackson has more important matters to attend to now. Like the bastard in front of him. But how he is as a Daesung and how he is as a person is notably different, and right now he can’t act like himself. Punching the asshole in the face isn’t like the Daesung everyone has heard of. Killing the man without any proof isn’t like him either, even if Yugyeom’s tear-stricken face is enough _fucking_ proof for him.

So despite the temptation to kill someone and have it over and done with, Jackson straightens up and tosses his head back, looking down at Hojun before speaking to him. The mask hides his expression, so he pulls it off and throws it to the side (his identity is already common knowledge), making sure his contempt is known.

"Besides the fact that pda is, like we said, banned in the campus,” he drawls, “I'm pretty sure that the "quality time" you were talking about, was unwanted for at least one of you." 

Hojun scoffs before smoothing his expression, his anger at being interrupted still visible.

"I'm sure this has all been a misunderstanding, Daesung. The boy didn't say he didn't want me, so I didn't stop" 

Hojun’s nonchalance and use of language- calling Yugyeom “ _the_ _boy”_ \- Jackson doubts Hojun even knows Yugyeom’s name- makes Jackson angrier. And after the tough and exhausting day he’s had, along with Hojun targeting _Yugyeom,_ who Jackson has slowly grown to care about, it makes him snap. If only a little.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he questions, "You think I'm going to buy that bullshit when the whole event looked non-consensual as hell?"

His words only serve to make Hojun angry, and seeing his anger, Yugyeom flinches in his position. Jackson side-eyes him in concern.

"Oh please, stop defending him, he clearly wanted it," Hojun snaps back.

At his words, Yugyeom flinches again, and Jackson's concern and anger skyrocket. 

"Watch your fucking tongue."

Hojun opens his mouth to reply, before closing it for a few moments. Then, a smug expression crosses his face (and Jackson _so_ wants to punch him right now) before he shrugs.

"Fine then, I'll prove it to you.”  He says airily as he turns to Yugyeom. “Hey, boy! Did you tell me no?" 

Jackson raises his eyebrow again. As if Hojun actually expects that to work. Of course Yugyeom said no, he was fucking crying, there was no way he could have consented to that.

Still, Jackson waits for his answer, preparing himself to at _least_ punch Hojun at Yugyeom’s confirmation. What’s strange is the fact that Yugyeom looks up at him in the next second, expression filled with panic, and Jackson can’t think of any reason he would have to feel that way. Yugyeom stares at Jackson, an unreadable expression in his eyes before resignation fills his face. He turns his head away, before lightly shaking his head. 

Jackson’s taken aback.

Hojun turns and smiles something smug, before looking back at Yugyeom to question him further. Every question and answer makes Jackson even more confused. And concerned.

"Did you tell me to stop?" 

Again, Yugyeom shakes his head, this time squeezing his eyes shut as if he wants to disappear into the ground. 

“Did you try make me stop?”

Another shake. Yugyeom’s trembling. And Jackson is frozen in place.

"Well then, tell me. Did you ever give me a sign that you didn't want this?" 

It takes Yugyeom a while to answer, his hands gripping both arms as if trying to hold himself together. But he still shakes his head.

Jackson’s _concerned_. He knows that whatever the hell Hojun says, Yugyeom didn't want it. But how he won't admit it worries him, and the fact that Jackson can’t stop Hojun from doing anything again if Yugyeom denies objecting to his actions.

"See, there's clearly no reason as to why you'd say the boy didn't want my advances. In fact, I think you own me an apology, _Daesung_ , for judging me so harshly.”

Jackson doesn't know what to do. Yugyeom won’t look him in the eye, and there’s no way he’s apologizing to the piece of shit that is Hojun because whatever Yugyeom says, or doesn’t say, Jackson _knows_ that he didn’t want anything to do with Hojun.

So he’s stuck unable to do anything.

Yoongi-hyung saves him.

"Shut up for a second," comes Yoongi's voice from Jackson's side.

Jackson startles, not realizing that the older man had moved from his frozen position. 

Yoongi strides over to Yugyeom, forgoing Hojun entirely, and kneels next to the boy. 

Yugyeom fixes his eyes on the floor. 

At Yoongi’s call of his name, Yugyeom lifts his head to look them all in the eyes. It’s the first time Jackson’s got a proper look at his face since the start of this whole ordeal and though he can’t be sure what Yugyeom’s feeling, Jackson’s heart softens at his red-rimmed eyes and the hastily wiped away tear marks.

"Now _I'm_ going to ask you some questions, okay."

It's not a question, and Yoongi's voice isn't soft. It can't be when he's Suga. But there must be something in his expression because Yugyeom relaxes, the line of tension in his shoulders abating even if just minuscully. 

"Did you say it was okay for Hojun to touch you." 

Yugyeom hesitates, and the few moments of quiet that follow feel like an eternity. Eventually he shakes his head, and immediately braces himself.

Jackson lets out a breath of relief. Mark does the same right next to him.

That relief quickly shifts into rage.

Yoongi sets his jaw.

"Did you say that you wanted Hojun to touch you?" 

Another shake. 

"Did you ask him to kiss you?"

One more.

"Did you, in any capacity, show or tell Hojun that you wanted him make a move on you?" 

Yugyeom's voice is soft, but all of them can still hear his cracking 'No'. 

At his words, Yoongi turns to face Hojun, murder in his eyes.

"Well then, Hojun, what Yugyeom says is clearly not the same story as you told us. But maybe there's been a misunderstanding, so I'll allow you to keep your life today" 

He bares his teeth at Hojun and passes it off as a smile.

"You should do you well to remember assault isn't tolerated in Seoul. Much less throwing your weight around".

Jackson hopes the confusion doesn't show in his face. He doesn't know if Hojun was throwing his weight around to make Yugyeom do nothing, but he guesses that it might be the case. Yoongi is more observant than him when it comes to people.

Either way, when Hojun realises that he's outnumbered and (vastly) outskilled, and walks away, Jackson can't help but feel relieved. 

* * *

Mark watches as Hojun leaves, having half the mind to go after him.

He’s _furious._

Marks’s angry enough that he can’t cool his expression like he usually does. Hojun- _that fucking bastard_ \- he nearly- he _touched Yugyeom._ Yugyeom. Who’s one of the sweetest people in this godforsaken place, who acts as if he doesn’t belong in here, with _them_ , in Seoul as part of their fucking _gang_ with the innocence he has sometimes.

He’s not innocent, not with the things they’ve all seen him do. All the things they know he can do. But Yugyeom has this sort of heartbreaking naivety that makes all of them protective, despite knowing that he can damn well take care of himself. And others, on top of that.

Ilsan comes to mind, and Yugyeom’s reaction to it.

But fuck. Yugyeom doesn’t deserve _any_ of this, and Mark wasn’t able to protect him, none of them were, and now Yugyeom is looking the most fragile he’s ever been in front of them, and all Mark can do is try and do all he can to not track Hojun down and _kill him._

 

* * *

When they’ve all watched Hojun leave, the three of them surround Yugyeom, before backing off at Mark’s signal. 

The worry that Jackson’s held back is suddenly at the forefront of his mind. Yugyeom’s reactions to Hojun’s words, how he won’t look them in the eyes, _the fact that Yugyeom just stood there and let Hojun touch him_.

It just doesn’t make sense.

Some part of him is wary that Yugyeom is reacting like this, there must be something he isn’t telling them and Jackson thought they’d earned his trust.

Either way he can’t help his uneasiness, especially when Yugyeom still does nothing even after Hojun’s walked away.

Mark approaches Yugyeom, his face barely concealing his rage as he comes to a stop in front of him. Lips pressed together and eyebrows furrowed, Yugyeom takes one look at Mark before ducking his head back down and curling further into the ball he’s made.

He can’t be anywhere near comfortable in that position, knees up and head tucked between them, but Yugyeom tries to make himself even smaller despite his lanky size.

Yugyeom thinks Mark is mad at _him_ , Jackson realizes with a belated sort of horror, and he can’t think of any reason why.

Hopefully Mark will be gentle in whatever he’s going to say; he isn’t known for being the kindest when his temper’s flared. But Jackson’s worries are misplaced because Mark is nothing but careful when he talks, his face softening when he comes to face with Yugyeom’s small form.  

“Gyeomie, are- are you okay?” he says hesitantly

That’s a shitty question to ask. But this is also one of the few times Jackson’s seen Mark ever been so uncertain.

Yugyeom shifts and ducks his head down further, before replying.

“I'm fine.”

“You certainly don't look it,” Yoongi cuts in.

The silence that follows stretches into eternity, before Yugyeom breaks it.

“I'm sorry,” he blurts out.

Jackson and Mark exchange confused glances, turning back to him.

“For what?” asks Mark

Yugyeom shoots them all an incredulous look "For fucking up the deal?" 

At the ensuing silence, Yugyeom continues as if an explanation is expected from him.

“Hojun-ssi is going to drop out of the deal and you guys are going to lose an asset. I'm sorry for making a big deal out of everything,”

He takes a deep breath

“And I understand that you have- that I have to be punished, but I'm just- I'm really sorry for fucking everything up-”

At that, Jackson can’t keep silent anymore, and interrupts.

“Hold up. What? Why do you think you're going to get punished? What do you mean you fucked everything up?”

He feels horrible that Yugyeom even thought this, did he really think so lowly of them that he thought they would punish him for angering a piece of shit like Hojun?

Jackson becomes even more guilt-ridden when he sees Yugyeom’s reaction to his question.

Yugyeom’s _confused._

“But I-because of me Hojun-ssi isn't going to agree to whatever terms you've set and... isn't there a punishment for screwing up the deal...?” he says, trailing off as he sees their looks. 

Yugyeom’s wording hits Jackson in the chest. As well as the full reason for his inaction before with Hojun.

Mark speaks up.

“What do you mean you made a big deal out of it?”

Yugyeom shrinks under their gaze.

“I didn't mean to! I'm sorry. I tried to not piss Hojun-Ssi off but he kept asking questions and then- and then he got angry because I kept ignoring him-”

At Mark’s darkening gaze, Yugyeom corrects himself. Jackson feels sick to his stomach on the fact that he feels like he has to. And on what Yugyeom thinks he said wrong.

He hopes Yugyeom realizes they’re angry at Hojun and not him.

“I didn't- I didn’t ignore him. I- ”

Yugyeom cringes.

“I'm sorry. But he got angry at me and started- started kissing me and- and I tried to not make him angrier but he didn't like that I didn't like it and I'm just- I'm just”

Yoongi soft tone cuts Yugyeom off. Which is just in time, since Yugyeom is slowly working himself into a panic.

“Why are you sorry?” he asks gently.

Surprise flashes across Yugyeom’s face at Yoongi’s question

‘What must he have gone through to feel so _afraid_ ’ Jackson thinks.

“He's going to pull out of the deal right ? Seoul is going to lose a benefactor and it's all my fault. I know I was supposed to let-“

At that, Mark can’t let him continue any longer. He steps closer to Yugyeom before kneeling to the ground. Yugyeom recoils, and it’s the first time they’ve seen him be so _afraid_ of _them_ , even counting when he came to them first, exhausted and hurt with only a deal to offer for joining Seoul.

“Yugyeom. Listen to me.” 

Mark cups Yugyeom’s face and tilts it to look at him.

“Your body? Is your own. No one can tell you to give it up, or to not defend yourself when some _fucking bastard_ decides that he wants you. Deal or no deal, Bangtan or GOT7, _we_ don’t bargain with scum like that. I never want to hear those words out of your mouth again, okay? The next time someone touches you without your permission, you have our full permission to _break their arm._ Or neck. Whichever one is easier.”

Mark doesn’t break eye contact for the entire period of time that he talks, and no one has ever seen him so serious, or heard him talk for so long.

Jackson’s attention is focused on Yugyeom though, who during Mark’s speech becomes more teary eyed.

“But- but I thought- but the deal?” Yugyeom stutters out.

“The deal’s worth jack shit if the people we make it with are assholes who reek of Bad Touch.” Mark replies.

Yugyeom still looks confused and bewildered, as if the world doesn’t make sense anymore.

“But that- that’s not how it’s- how it-“ he breaks off halfway through.

“Gyeomie,” Yugyeom starts at Mark’s words. Even now he still isn’t used to them using pet names with him.

“That’s not how it works around here. That’s not how it should ever work anywhere. Why’d you think you had to let someone keep touching you? Is that how it was where you were before?” he asks.

Jackson takes a breath at that. It’s the first time anyone’s directly addressed Yugyeom’s past, even though they’d desperately wanted to. Even now, after months of being part of the Seoul gang, Yugyeom still refuses to talk about what he did before joining.

It must have been bad. Scratch that, it must have been fucking horrible for Yugyeom to be the way he is. Not that _he’s_ bad per se, but the kind of shit Yugyeom says sometimes, and expects to be normal, and the fact that he fights like he’s been doing it for _years,_ flawlessly with such ease that they’d all taken a breath when he’d first showed them his skills, is near-undeniable proof.

People like him can only be forged in suffering.

And while it _does_ make sense for Yugyeom’s reaction to be because of whatever place he was in before, now wasn’t the time to bring his past up. The minute those words leave Mark’s lips, Yugyeom shuts down, vulnerable expression replaced with a blank slate.

Silence ensues.

“Is that why you didn’t stop Hojun?” Mark questions further.

They don’t really expect an answer, Yugyeom being tight-lipped about his life before Seoul is nothing new, so Jackson’s trying to think of a way to save this situation before it gets worse.

They all freeze when Yugyeom replies, albeit softly.

“Deals had to be kept at all costs”

He won’t look them in the eyes, but it’s the first time he’s ever given any of them a glimpse of past, however horrid.

Jackson would feel elated, if he didn’t already feel horrified at the implications of Yugyeom’s words.

“The punishments were…” Yugyeom shudders.

Jackson wants to come forward and hug him, but he doesn’t think Yugyeom would appreciate physical contact right now. Either way, Yugyeom offered them an olive branch, the least they can do is reassure him.

“Well, that’s never going to happen here. That’s not how we run things.” Yoongi interjects.

Yoongi’s stayed at the back since Hojun left, content to let his dongsaengs handle the situation themselves (they’re closer to Yugyeom than him, and gentler), but he knowns when to step in. Awkward with people or not, whenever Yoongi speaks, people _listen._

Yugyeom looks up at Yoongi’s words, and his mask of calm breaks. He looks simultaneously grateful, and heartbroken, and Jackson’s heart pangs for what seems like the twentieth time that day.

 “Okay,”

Yugyeom nods, before breathing out a sigh and relaxing into Mark.

* * *

Mark’s never thought about it before, but right now Yugyeom feels so _small_ in his arms.

Not physically. Yugyeom was as tall as them by the time he joined the Seoul gang, and he’s only grown since then. But until now, curled up in Mark’s arms, face pressed to his chest, none of them has seen him so vulnerable.

Mark just wants to wrap him in a blanket and protect him from this world.

He always feels like this, when anyone is hurting and he can’t help them. He’s not the oldest, or the most parently (Jin-hyung and Jinyoung take those titles) but he is one of the most protective and when people he care about are hurt, he can’t help but want to shield them from everything.

Behind him, he can feel as Jackson and Yoongi shift.

All of them are probably already late for the meeting and he really doesn’t want to put Yugyeom in a position where he’s going to be under stress so soon either way.

Mark makes his decision.

“Come on, screw the meeting, we’re taking a well earned break.” Mark says, before he gathers Yugyeom in his arms and lifts him.

It’s hard, because Yugyeom is a great deal taller than him, and quite heavy due to the amount of muscle he has. Along with that, Yugyeom keeps struggling, not wanting to be a burden.

“Hyung, I- but- the others will be mad if I miss the meeting,” he says while squirming in Mark’s arms.

After the third time he nearly drops Yugyeom, Mark loses his patience.

“Ya, stay still!” he cuts, trying to not lose his grip on Yugyeom.

He immediately feels guilty when Yugyeom freezes, a scared look flashing briefly across his face.

Mark mentally chides himself. He was too harsh.

“Gyeomie,” Yugyeom jolts again at his pet name. “I doubt the others will care about missing a meeting if it’s because you aren’t feeling up to it.”

Mark shoots him a look as he tries to protest.

“And you are _not_ feeling up to it right now. No way am I putting you in another stressful situation like planning a fucking _raid_ after the shit you’ve just been through. So what’s going to happen is that you’re coming with me to my room, “

Yugyeom tenses at that for a moment, before looking at him in guilt at his reaction, and Mark feels like an idiot for his phrasing.

“Or your room. Or anywhere.” he hastily adds.

“The important point is that you’re going to _rest_ , while Yoongi-hyung, Jackson, and I track down Hojun and either beat him to a pulp or make sure he never touches you or anyone again.” Mark says cheerfully.

Mark cuts off another one of Yugyeom’s protests, quickly turning serious.

“Gyeomie, you have to understand that what Hojun did was unacceptable. We don’t deal with people like him, and that kind of shit isn’t going to happen here under our watch, understand?” he asks softly.

Yugyeom hesitates for a second, before he gives out a sigh and nods against Mark’s chest, finally relaxing.

Mark would feel happy that he’s going along with his plan, but something doesn’t sit right with him. Especially the lost look Yugyeom briefly had at his last statement.

But right now his top priority is getting Yugyeom somewhere safe, so he walks as quickly as he can towards his room. It doesn’t have the biggest or most comfortable bed but it’s one of the closest to the entrance of the compound, and is a place Yugyeom’s been before.

It takes a few minutes for him to reach there, Jackson following along behind him. Yoongi’s gone ahead to the meeting to tell everyone that Yugyeom isn’t going to be there, though he’s probably going to keep the details to himself. Then most likely he’s going to find out how to track down Hojun.

Mark smiles wickedly as he thinks of what he’ll do to Hojun when they get his hands on him, before looking down at Gyeomie, smile turning more genuine as he takes in Yugyeom’s sleepy expression.

When Mark gets to his room, Yugyeom is mostly knocked out in his arms, cute face pressed against Mark’s chest.

He looks fucking adorable. Enough so that Mark _really_ doesn’t want to let go of him, but he’s already pretty tired from carrying Gyeomie up to his room (hey, muscle _weighs_ ) so he gently sets Yugyeom down on his bed.

He isn’t sure if Yugyeom comfortable with him staying here, so Mark’s on his way to slowly detaching himself from Yugyeom before Gyeomie lets out a sleepy whine, making grabby hands at him.

Mark’s heart melts.

“Can you- just stay for a bit?” Yugyeom asks hesitantly.

“Of course.” Mark replies as he gives up on freeing himself and instead settles in to Yugyeom’s side, body taking up the left side of his bed.

Yugyeom pauses before talking again, this time turning to Jackson.

“Hyung, can you stay here too?” Yugyeom fidgets. “I usually sleep better with people next to me but these past- I mean you don’t have to- but it helps-”

Jackson dims the lights, before interrupting Yugyeom by jumping onto the bed and cuddling up to him.

“Of course Gyeomie. Now go to _sleep_ and get some rest _._ ”

It’s a tight fit with three near grown men on one bed, but with Mark on one side and Jackson on the other, Yugyeom begins to doze off. Again, Mark’s reminded of the fact that Yugyeom’s so _young_ , despite how strong he comes across to Bangtan and the rest of Got7.

As he sleeps, his expression smoothens out and he seems more innocent than he is, body curled up between them. When a few minutes have passed and Yugyeom’s breathing evens out, Mark shares a look with Jackson.

* * *

Jackson can’t help but look at Yugyeom fondly while he’s drifting off to sleep.

He just seems so… _small._

Not that he is small. Yugyeom is undoubtedly (regrettably) taller than Jackson. Whether he’s stronger or not is up for debate (they’ve never convinced him to spar with them) but the facts are pretty telling. Yugyeom’s never lost a battle.

Yet sometimes, like now, he acts or looks so _young_ that Jackson can’t help the protective feelings swelling up in his chest.

Jackson knows his heart is too big. Sometimes he cares so much for someone that it backfires and he ends up hurt because they’re only taking advantage of him. But Jackson also knows that his judgement’s gotten better over the years.

He’s not the same child he once was who believed that everyone was inherently good. But he isn’t the same creature who he became either, who was too terrified and resentful to trust anyone again. Meeting Mark and Bambam helped. People who shared his experiences, and who actually cared as much about him as he did them. The rest of Got7 followed, and then Bangtan, and Jackson thanks the stars every day that he ended up surrounded by people who reciprocated his love.

But his past experiences didn’t help with Yugyeom.

When he first came Jackson didn’t know what to think. Yugyeom was too closed off and distrustful of everyone that Jackson was put off at the beginning, reminded of himself and the others when they were younger and didn’t have anyone else to rely on but themselves.

So Jackson tried holding out a hand, hoping that Yugyeom would have the strength to reach out and grip back. He remembers how exhausting it was to be by yourself, knowing whatever happened was on you, having to put on a mask for so long that you’d forgotten how to behave normally, being too wary to try and recover.

At first Jackson just did it out of necessity, and a little bit of empathy (not pity. Yugyeom would never accept pity and Jackson would never give it). Because if Yugyeom hadn’t trusted them enough to follow through with his deal, then it wouldn’t have ended well for any of them.

Even ignoring that, Jackson just didn’t want him to feel alone.

The others had tried the same thing. Bringing him into conversations when they saw him, inviting him to dinner. Trying to earn his trust to ensure the deal went through, which then somehow turned into all of them caring about him and wanting his company.

When they found out about the rings in Ilsan, Jackson had been devastated that they could have let something that horrifying slip under their notice. And Yugyeom trying to deal with it alone only solidified Jackson’s need to Protect and Care.

Yugyeom’s state now doesn’t help to suppress that urge. Jackson can only watch as he drifts off, before catching Mark’s cautious movement.  

He glances at Jackson before speaking softly, trying to not disturb Yugyeom’s rest.

“We’re going to have to talk about this with him, right?”

“What?” Jackson replies, confused, too loud for a second before Mark glares at him and he remembers the position that they’re in.

“Gaga, he nearly let someone assault-” Mark spits out the word as if it’s poison “He nearly let someone assault him because he thought we’d get mad at him. That’s not right. We can’t let him continue thinking that shit like that’s okay.”

Marks words are more swear-ridden than usual, and Jackson understands. But at the same time he doesn’t agree that a heads on approach is going to work.

“I know hyung, but you heard him and saw how confused he was. That’s how it was in the hellhole that he used to be in. It’s horrible and disgusting and makes me want to go hunt down the people who hurt him but at the end of the day, things like that don’t magically solve themselves,”

“We can’t just corner him tomorrow and force him to talk about it, Gyeomie’s already tightlipped about his past and forcing him to talk won’t help at all. He’s shown us he trusts us, we have to take things slowly and show him that it’s not going to be like that here. It takes time to heal wounds as large as his, and even then, I don’t think he’ll fully heal untill he faces what he ran from.”

At Marks questioning look Jackson continues.

“C’mon, all of us know he’s running from something. He was so desperate to get accepted into Seoul, so either he’s running away from somewhere, or some person. After today, I think it’s a person. Whoever lead the gang he was first in.”

“So you think he was in a gang too.” Mark states.

Jackson pauses for a moment, looking at the sleeping boy in between them before replying.

“It makes sense doesn’t it… he can fight, he can act, he knows the ins and outs of leading”.

Mark nods his head, hesitating for a moment. “Most of it does point to that, but don’t you wonder why he left? The skills Yugyeom has means he would’ve been really high up, and unless he double-crossed someone higher than him, which I doubt Gyeomie would do, there would have been no reason to run. And we should know why he ran.” he says.

Jackson thinks about it. Because it _doesn’t_ make sense. Yugyeom’s astounding enough that anyone would be glad to have him. Only three months into being part of their gang and the rest of Bangtan and Got7 are seriously contemplating about making Yugyeom a Daesung. They’re short on men with the amount of territory they have, even if the others help out, the whispers of the two monster rookies spreading underground concern them, since Namjoon and Jaebum don’t know if they’re hostile or not, and then there’s also the pressure from Dae and his followers. Having better control over their part of Seoul is essential if Bangtan and Got7 don’t want to be absorbed.

They can clearly see the benefit that Yugyeom would bring to them. Any sane person would. But the experience that Yugyeom probably has would have meant that he was pretty high up wherever he was before, and you’d be an idiot in this lifestyle to leave a gang after you’re so well established. You’d have too many vendettas against you, since everyone has alliances, and without the protection from being part of a gang you’re more likely to get knifed in an alleyway than properly escape. Jackson remembers the trouble that still finds him even now, years after he left Hong Kong. So why would Gyeomie leave, and why was he so desperate to be accepted into Seoul that he’d taken up the (admittedly unfair) offer they’d given him?

Jackson voices his thoughts, before adding on.

“Maybe we can ask him later on, when Yugyeom’s more comfortable and better off. I don’t think he’s in the position right now to have a proper conversation about anything, and even then I don’t want to stress him out even more after all the shit he’s gone through today, along with what we’re planning for the next few weeks after the conference. Until we all sit down and properly talk though, I don’t think we should let Yugyeom’s past muddle his future.

* * *

Mark’s silent for a while, considering Jackson’s words and getting lost in thought while looking at his two dongsaengs.

It’s only when Jackson begins fidgeting that Mark realizes his silence has made him worry.

He concedes.

“You’re right Jacks, I’ve been on edge since the conference started because of the benefactors and the reprisals and all that shit with Dae, and I really just want things to be finished right about now.”

“Either way,” he continues, “I know you’re exhausted, you’ve had practically no sleep the past week, so let’s get as much rest as we can.”

“You haven’t slept either.” Jackson says a bit defensively.

Mark raises an eyebrow, before reaching over and rubbing Jackson’s shoulder at the ensuing huff of disgruntled agreement.

“Sleep well Jia-er, we’ll talk tomorrow.”

He watches as Jackson gives in to his exhaustion, mumbling a quiet ‘night’ before his breathing smoothens.

Mark stays awake for a little longer, watching the two of them, both of his dongsaengs who have been through enough, before focusing on Yugyeom’s now calm expression.

Again, he’s struck with the knowledge that Yugyeom’s four years younger than him. Practically a lifetime in their business, and yet the age gap is never as prominent as now. Mouth slightly open and huffing out little breaths with a peaceful look on his face, Yugyeom looks years younger than he acts, and much more innocent.

When Mark moves to get more comfortable, Yugyeom jars, before nuzzling into Mark’s shoulder, a sigh escaping as the edges of his lips curve into a content smile.

Mark smiles back, making a silent promise to protect Yugyeom’s happiness in the future, before reaching back to turn off the light and then settle back in bed, the whinny mass that is Yugyeom calmed after the disturbance caused by his motion.

Eventually, he nods off as well.

* * *

MESSAGE TRANSMISSION. ANONYMOUS

**Caller 1**

I located him, they say he’s in SKY.

**Caller 2**

Is he safe?

**Caller 1**

I think so, last source said he joined just after.

**Caller 2**

That’s good to hear. What about you?

**Caller 1**

About as good as you can expect. All of us are in shit after what we pulled. You?

**Caller 2**

       A lot worse than the usual, but like you said, what we’d expect.

**Caller 1**

I’m still on thin ice, but when’s the next time you’re free?

**Caller 2**

                              Not for a while, he’s got me under lock and key. Only lets me out on assignments. On one right now.

**Caller 1**

Shit. Then I’ll leave you to it. Don’t die.

**Caller 2**

I’ll try


End file.
